Problem: Solve the following expression and give your answer as a fraction. $ -70\% \times \dfrac{2}{8} = {?} $
Solution: First get all of the numbers as simplified fractions. $ -70\% = -\dfrac{70}{100} = -\dfrac{7}{10} $ $ \dfrac{2}{8} = \dfrac{1}{4} $ Now we have: $ -\dfrac{7}{10} \times \dfrac{1}{4} = {?} $ $ \phantom{ -\dfrac{7}{10} \times \dfrac{1}{4} } = \dfrac{-7 \times 1 } {10 \times 4 } $ $ \phantom{ -\dfrac{7}{10} \times \dfrac{1}{4} } = -\dfrac{7}{40} $